


[Podfic of]  You’re a Breath of Fresh Air to Me

by exmanhater



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve likes her life as it is: predictable, organized and safe. Her new neighbor, Adrianne, seems to like hers just the opposite: a little disorganized, spontaneous and in-the-moment. And somehow, getting to know Adrianne makes Genevieve want to take a chance and try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of]  You’re a Breath of Fresh Air to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You’re a Breath of Fresh Air to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895261) by [strangeallure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeallure/pseuds/strangeallure). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/L7ZOLE) (13 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 23:12

**Streaming:**  



End file.
